


Как далеко ты готов зайти

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Соревнование между Гриффиндором и Слизерином не оставило в стороне даже деканов факультетов. А уж если проиграл - изволь расплачиваться.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Как далеко ты готов зайти

— Что бы вы предпочли сегодня, Минерва? — спросил Снейп.

Макгонагалл застыла над тарелкой с недоеденным омлетом и едва слышно уточнила:

— О чем вы, Северус?

— О нашем маленьком пари, конечно же, — Снейп хмыкнул и слегка приблизился к ней. — Быть может, повторим одно из первых заданий? Мне запомнилась кошачья ария под окнами замка. Или три года назад… Вы прекрасно смотрелись в цветах Слизерина на собрании у Альбуса. Если что, мне и прошлогодний танец очень понравился. После такого встречать вас в этой невыносимо благочестивой мантии в коридорах стало гораздо интереснее. Но если вы настаиваете, я придумаю что-нибудь новенькое.

Макгонагалл была в бешенстве, хоть и старалась этого не показывать, — ее с головой выдавали красные пятна на щеках и пульсирующая жилка на виске. Снейп довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Радуетесь моему унижению, Северус? — наконец спросила она делано равнодушно.

— Ну что вы! — покачал головой он. — Помнится, именно вы однажды заявили, что если ваша команда не возьмет кубок, вы съедите свою шляпу. Я вас не заставлял этого делать, как и возобновлять пари на следующий год. Кстати, все забываю спросить, не показалась ли вам шляпа суховатой? Все же никакого соуса к ней не подавалось.

Минерва скрипнула зубами. Наверняка ей отчаянно хотелось послать его к черту, зарядить каким-нибудь мерзким заклинанием прямо в лицо, но ей приходилось терпеть — срыв был бы равнозначен поражению. Она держалась мужественно, как и полагалось гриффиндорке, но воздух вокруг искрил и плавился, и Северуса от этого охватывала непонятная эйфория. Он дышал полной грудью, а не мелкими скупыми вдохами, как привык, и чувствовал необычайный подъем, даже возбуждение. Из года в год Макгонагалл упрямо делала вид, что все подначки в учительской или за столом в Большом зале ее не трогают: когда команда Гриффиндора в очередной раз проигрывала, Минерва, как ей казалось, сдержанно и педантично выполняла условия пари. Снейп чувствовал ее ярость, негодование, неистовое желание отыграться — и купался в эмоциях. Пожалуй, после всех этих лет он мог признать, что придирки к гриффиндорцам больше не были местью Джеймсу Поттеру и его шайке. Они стали способом раздразнить Минерву и еще разок насладиться ее упоительным бешенством. Казалось, найди Снейп самую больную точку, надави как следует, и Минерва наконец сорвется. Устроит скандал, даст ему пощечину, и это будет в разы ярче, чем бушующее сейчас вокруг нее раздражение. Как секс с женщиной после унылой и неловкой мастурбации в душе.

— Крэбб, Гойл! — вдруг рявкнула Макгонагалл. — Что за вид? Я полагаю, что к третьему курсу студенты уже должны овладеть сложнейшим искусством использования салфеток. Приведите себя в порядок! И минус десять баллов каждому за неподобающий вид!

Крэбб и Гойл непонимающе переглянулись — должно быть, их сбила с толку слишком сложная фраза про искусство — и быстренько ретировались.

— Ай-ай-ай, — поцокал языком Снейп. — Как непрофессионально срывать раздражение на детях!

Минерва поднялась, ткнула Снейпа пальцем в грудь.

— Не тебе… — Она осеклась и тут же убрала руку. — Наказание было заслуженным.

Снейп понимающе хмыкнул, и Минерва нехорошо прищурилась.

— На вашем месте, Северус, я бы не радовалась раньше времени. Мы выиграем, и настанет ваш черед исполнять мои прихоти.

Она гордо вздернула нос и вышла из-за стола.

— Мистер Флинт, подойдите, — окликнул Снейп здоровяка-слизеринца, едва Минерва удалилась на достаточное расстояние. — Мы должны выиграть этот матч любой ценой. Вам ясно?

Флинт улыбнулся, обнажив кривые зубы.

— Мы им покажем, профессор, не сомневайтесь.

Снейп откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди и повел носом — Минерва ушла, но воздух все еще бодряще пах озоном, как после летней грозы.

***

Слизеринцы играли грязно — именно этого Снейп от них и ждал. Загонщики не скупились на удары по бладжерам, Малфой удержал метлу Поттера руками, не дав ему поймать снитч, а сейчас все игроки Слизерину, кроме ловца, рванули по направлению к Анджелине Джонсон, пытаясь заблокировать ее и не дать пробить по кольцам.

Макгонагалл явно нервничала — пусть она и сидела далеко, совсем рядом с комментатором, Снейп следил за ней и не пропускал ни одного оттенка ее эмоций. Гриффиндор пока что вел в счете, но она наверняка понимала, что шанс закончить игру с нужным для победы количеством очков ничтожно мал. Снейп готов был прозакладывать собственную голову, что Минерва перебирала в уме варианты заданий, которые он мог для нее подготовить. Северус с трудом сдержал ехидную улыбку — она даже не представляла, что ее ждет.

— А—а—а—а! — закричал кто-то.

Снейп перевел взгляд с Минервы на поле: Поттер развернул «Молнию», приник к рукоятке метлы и со скоростью пули ринулся в гущу игроков. Сборная Слизерина разлетелась в разные стороны, Джонсон устремилась вперед и забила.

Минерва вскинула кулак в победном жесте, что-то радостное кричал комментатор. Снейп снисходительно похлопал.

— Гриффиндор ведет со счетом восемьдесят — двадцать!

Поттер, едва не врезавшись в трибуны, затормозил в самый последний момент, развернулся и снова взмыл над центром поля. Но, пожалуй, слишком поздно. Малфой уже заметил снитч и с видом триумфатора устремился вниз — там, в метре над травой, поблескивал крошечный золотой мячик. Минерва привстала, Снейп тоже. Поттер уже летел в ту сторону, догнать Малфоя казалось невозможным — расстояние между ними сокращалось, но недостаточно быстро. Ничто не могло помешать Слизерину разгромить Гриффиндор, а Снейпу — насладиться торжеством. Бладжер, запущенный Боулом, пронесся рядом с Поттером — тот, распластавшись на метле, уклонился чудом. Паршивец обладал просто феноменальным везением. Вот он поравнялся с Малфоем, вдруг резко наклонился, оторвав от метлы обе руки, и…

— Да! — Поттер вышел из пике, вскинув руку в воздух, и стадион взорвался аплодисментами и криками.

— Что случилось? — Снейп схватил одного из своих студентов за мантию. — Как он это сделал? Малфой же был ближе?

Слизеринец только непонимающе вытаращился на него. Снейп чертыхнулся и поспешил вниз, на поле, чтобы потребовать у мадам Трюк объяснений — Поттер наверняка нарушил правила, но гриффиндорцы, с воплями устремившиеся к своей команде, толкали его и не давали ступить и шагу.

— Северус! — окликнули его сзади.

Снейп обернулся — Минерва, повязавшая флаг Гриффиндора на манер шали, торопливо пробиралась к нему. Ее глаза были влажными, но на губах играла торжествующая улыбка.

— Жду вас у себя после отбоя. Пароль — «Победа». И не опаздывайте, — сказала она и резво, как девчонка, побежала на поле.

— Проклятье!

Снейп со всей злости пнул подвернувшуюся под ногу ало-золотую хлопушку. Что бы Минерва ни загадала, он постарается испортить ей момент триумфа.

***

Уже перед самым отбоем Северус разнервничался. Он не доверял гриффиндорцам и их извращенному чуству юмора. Что могла придумать Макгонагалл? Не заставит ли она его опозориться прилюдно? Он представил себя кукарекающим на столе в Большом зале и передернулся. Нужно было привести нервы в порядок. Северус приложился к фиалу с усовершенствованным успокоительным, но даже спустя полчаса эффекта не почувствовал. Снейп в сердцах швырнул фиал в камин и налил себе стакан старого доброго огневиски. 

К тому моменту, как он остановился у портрета рыцаря, скрывавшего за собой проход в комнату Минервы, коктейль из зелья и алкоголя принес странные результаты: Северус все еще нервничал, но чувствовал в себе азарт и небывалую решимость. Он сжал зубы и назвал пароль — наверняка Минерва сменила прежний после игры, чтобы еще раз уязвить его. Рыцарь важно кивнул и открыл проход. Снейп помедлил немного, затем, мысленно обругав себя, вошел.

Минерва в простом платье и удобных туфлях, с небрежно заплетенной косой, сменившей обычный пучок, сидела в покрытом клетчатым пледом кресле и перебирала какие-то бумаги. 

«Притворяется, словно и вовсе не ждет меня», — раздраженно подумал Снейп и кашлянул.

— Северус! А вот и вы! — Она оторвала взгляд от бумаг и широко улыбнулась.

Снейп и не помнил, видел ли ее когда-нибудь такой домашней и такой довольной. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость.

— У вас тут… миленько, Минерва. Хотя, на мой вкус, скучновато, словно я в гостях у монашки.

— Вы бы предпочли грязные котлы и банки со всякой заспиртованной гадостью в качестве декора? — Макгонагалл снова улыбнулась, и Северус чертыхнулся про себя: он любил, когда она бесилась, а не отмахивалась от его острот, как от докучливых мух. — Но не будем терять времени даром.

Она встала, потянулась, на миг напомнив ему кошку. В комнате царил полумрак, и в этом платье и с другой прической Минерва казалась мягче и на пару десятков лет моложе.

— Не буду скрывать, ваше поведение сегодня за завтраком меня разочаровало, — сказала она, медленно обходя Снейпа кругом. — Вы по-настоящему наслаждались своими издевками. Какой вы еще в сущности ребенок, Северус! Шкодливый, дерзкий ребенок…

Макгонагалл остановилась напротив, улыбнулась почти по-матерински, и Снейп с трудом сдержался, чтобы не послать ее вместе с улыбочками куда подальше. Он лихорадочно прикидывал, чем бы задеть побольнее, но, как назло, ничего толкового в голову не приходило.

— Правда, все эти шуточки, остроты, уколы исподтишка… Таким обычно страдают неуверенные в себе девицы.

— Будете читать нотации или скажете уже, что мне предстоит сделать?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы оделись студенткой, Северус.

Макгонагалл внимательно следила за его реакцией, и Снейп, хотя внутри у него все клокотало от злости, не позволил себе ни единым движением выразить то, что думал сейчас о ней и обо всей этой затее. Он не мог дать ей обыграть себя. В сложившейся ситуации делать вид, что его не трогает задание, представлялось наилучшим выходом.

— Извольте. — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и его черная мантия, строгий сюртук и брюки мгновенно преобразились в плиссированную юбку до колена, белую рубашку и серый джемпер, на шее появился ало-золотой галстук. — Надеюсь, вы не против, что я выбрал гриффиндорскую форму?

Минерва по-девчачьи прыснула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Наверняка он выглядел сущим идиотом. Северус бросил взгляд на зеркало, очень удачно висевшее напротив: да, он и впрямь был смехотворен. Рубашка оказалась маловата и плотно облегала торс, под белой тканью отчетливо выделялись некстати напрягшиеся темные соски, верхние пуговички не застегивались, и в растянувшемся вороте были видны бледные ключицы и кучерявые черные волоски. Жилистые ноги, непривычно обнаженные юбкой, покрылись гусиной кожей — в комнате было прохладно. Довершали образ старомодные мужские ботинки и гольфы до колена.

— Для полноты картины не хватает прически.

Макгонагалл повела палочкой, и волосы Снейпа поднялись, открыли лицо и собрались в куцый легкомысленный хвостик на затылке. Снейп еще раз посмотрел на себя — хвала Мерлину, ему не довелось родиться девочкой.

Минерва уже не сдерживалась, а хохотала, иногда неаристократично похрюкивая.

— Это… Запомню… на всю жизнь… Такой компромат, — бормотала она между приступами смеха.

Снейп разъярился — захотелось встряхнуть Минерву за плечи, но он быстро подавил это неуместное желание. Он шел сюда с твердым намерением испортить ей радость победы, и ничто не могло сбить его с пути.

— Я разочарован, Минерва. — Он с трудом запахнул на груди джемпер, чтобы спрятать выделявшиеся под тканью соски. — Это все, что вы смогли придумать за эти годы? Вы наверняка ночами не спали, перебирали варианты, как отомстить мне. Хотя бы за тот раз, когда я заставил вас спеть в «Трех метлах» похабную шотландскую песенку при гостях из министерства. Или за тот танец. Это было познавательно — не скажешь, что в вашем возрасте вы сохранили такую гибкость.

Минерва выпрямилась. Ее щеки покрылись красными пятнами, воздух в комнате знакомо наэлектризовался, потянуло озоном, и Северус снова почувствовал себя хозяином положения.

— И вот наконец — вы можете сделать что угодно и выбираете это? — Он покрутился у зеркала, и юбочка вздулась колоколом, обнажая бледные бедра. — Унылое переодевание! Вы же профессор трансфигурации. У вас должно быть неплохо с фантазией.

Минерва сузила глаза — Северус мог поклясться, что по ее волосам, почти не тронутым сединой, пробежала искра.

— Вы знаете, я росла в деревне. У нас с дерзкими детьми поступали строго: штаны долой и розгами по заднице.

— Вы хотите меня… выпороть? — предположил Северус и неожиданно для самого себя приподнял край юбки. Должно быть, сказался коктейль из зелья с огневиски, бурлящий в его крови. 

Минерва вдруг отшатнулась и ярко покраснела.

— Что? Я? Выпороть?.. — пробормотала она, терзая ткань платья. К запаху озона добавился пока еще еле ощутимый аромат ежевики и вереска.

«Вот оно», — подумал Снейп с предвкушением. Наконец он нашел слабое место — рычаг, потянув за который, ему удастся сбросить ее с пьедестала победителя. Зелье и алкоголь в крови придали ему решимости. 

— Не хотите марать руки? Тогда я сам, — сказал он, осклабившись.

Снейп скинул джемпер, нащупал застежку. Раз — и ткань осела на пол. Он вышагнул из очерченного юбкой круга и рывком расстегнул рубашку — пуговки весело покатились по полу.

— Северус, зачем вы…

— Не надо Минерва. — Он поднял руку, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо, в подрагивавшие губы и распахнутые глаза. — Желание озвучено, а я — человек чести. Да, кстати, тут непорядок. Вы приказали одеться студенткой, а вряд ли они ходят в мужском белье.

Снейп снова взмахнул палочкой, и его просторные черные трусы превратились в обтягивающие женские. Он поцокал недовольно, и ткань стала почти прозрачной, по краям появились кружева.

— Так-то лучше, верно?

Минерва охнула. Снейп оглядел себя — под крохотными трусиками отчетливо был виден его слегка напрягшийся член — он и не заметил, что возбудился. Каждая венка, каждый черный волосок и даже родинка на мошонке были отчетливо видны Минерве. Она, кажется, была в ужасе, но продолжала завороженно смотреть. Это раззадоривало — Снейп не мог и представить, что когда-нибудь будет красоваться перед деканом Гриффиндора почти голышом, только в нелепых гольфах и (Мерлин великий!) дамском откровенном белье. И тем не менее, это случилось.

Снейп прошелся по комнате, выбирая место поудобнее, остановился возле письменного стола Макгонагалл, повернулся к ней спиной (сзади раздался донесся сдавленный возглас) и оперся руками о столешницу.

— Вам хорошо видно? — спросил он приторно-сладко и резко шлепнул себя по заднице. Кожу обожгло, но Северус почти не обратил на это внимания. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть Минерву — она прижалась спиной к стене, рот был открыт, грудь часто вздымалась, а взгляд не отрывался от его, Северуса Снейпа, волосатой и бледной задницы. — Так, пожалуй, будет лучше.

Он потянул за ажурную резинку трусиков, заставляя ткань окончательно оголить ягодицы и неприятно врезаться в яйца, и еще раз шлепнул себя — рука рассекла воздух со свистом, шлепок вышел до неприличия звонким, и все же рваный выдох Минервы оказался громче. Она была растеряна, шокирована, но — Северус чувствовал это — слегка возбуждена, а от того сконфужена. Этот коктейль из эмоций пьянил куда сильнее, чем ярость, и Снейп в запале выгнулся, предоставляя Макгонагалл лучший обзор, и еще пару раз шлепнул себя. Задница горела огнем, бедра и соски холодил легкий сквозняк, живот терся о лакированную поверхность стола. Северус понял, что у него окончательно встал. Трусики больно давили на пульсирующую головку члена. Пришлось стиснуть зубы.

— Я плохо себя вел, признаю, — выдохнул он, и его рука снова рассекла воздух. — Так обращаться с дамой... — Удар. — Еще и почти вдвое старше меня. — Еще удар. — Недопустимо. 

— Северус, довольно, — лепетала Минерва, но он не собирался прекращать. Она была в его власти — больше, чем когда-либо. Вряд ли ей хватит сил после этого смотреть прямо в глаза с вызовом или спорить с ним до хрипоты. Чтобы заткнуть ее и заставить так возбуждающе-очаровательно смутиться, достаточно будет лишь намекнуть на этот вечер. 

В запале, совершенно потерявший голову от ее эмоций и неожиданного реванша, Северус развернулся, нисколько не смущаясь эрекции, и шагнул к Макгонагалл — близко-близко.

— Мое наказание не будет полным, если вы не приложите к нему руку, — шепнул он ей на ухо и с некоторым усилием оторвал от стены ее ладонь. — Давайте, Минерва, шлепните меня как следует.

Он рванул ее на себя, одной рукой обхватил за талию, другой насильно положил ее ладонь на свою задницу — горящую и пульсирующую кожу обожгло ледяным холодом. Его напряженный член уперся ей в живот. Минерва охнула, дернулась всем телом с силой, которую он никак не мог заподозрить в этой сухопарой женщине. Резинка трусиков зацепилась за что-то на ее одежде и, не выдержав, лопнула. Кусочек кружевной ткани упал на пол, вырвавшийся на свободу член радостно шлепнул Снейпа по животу, Минерва завизжала. В Северуса полетели юбка и джемпер — ему показалось, что Минерва даже не притронулась к палочке, чтобы сделать это.

— Убирайтесь, убирайтесь из моей комнаты! Немедленно! — кричала она, а Снейп, посмеиваясь и наслаждаясь ее яростью и стыдом, быстро натянул юбку.

— Я уплатил свой проигрыш? — смиренно спросил он.

— Вон!

Поток воздуха толкнул Северуса в грудь, и уже через мгновение он оказался в коридоре, напротив удивленного портрета рыцаря. Случившееся было… волшебным, пускай и выходило за всякие рамки. Северус даже зажмурился, представив, как завтра утром с нарочитой гримасой боли опустится на стул рядом с Макгонагалл, и воздух заискрит и запахнет грозой и ежевикой. Он так размечтался, что не услышал звука шагов.

— Северус, что вы делаете здесь в такой час? — раздался спокойный голос Дамблдора.

Снейп, все так же улыбаясь, обернулся.

— О, возникла пара вопросов, которые нужно было обсудить с профессором Макгонагалл.

— И их решение, конечно же, не терпело отлагательств? — спросил директор, улыбаясь.

— Именно так.

— Ну что же, — Дамблдор качнулся с пятки на носок. — Не стоит задерживаться в коридоре. Здесь сквозняки, а вы довольно легкомысленно одеты. И вот еще что… — Он наклонился к Северусу, и шепнул заговорщицки: — Я всегда думал, что ало-золотой пойдет тебе куда больше серебристо-зеленого.

Дамблдор дернул его за болтавшийся на шее гриффиндорский галстук и, посвистывая, медленно пошел по коридору.

Снейп посмотрел вниз — юбка все еще была на нем, как и расстегнутая рубашка, и мерзкие гольфы.

Он застонал — задница отозвалась приглушенной болью. 


End file.
